This invention relates to a carrier for safe transport of skateboards and skateboard accessories without use of the hands.
Skateboarding is a popular sport, particularly among young people. A problem associated with the sport is that, unless a skateboard user transports himself on the skateboard to a destination where he intends to do skateboarding as sport, then, while he is getting there, the skateboard has to be carried by hand. Typically a skateboard may be 24 to 36 inches long, 6 to 101/2 inches wide and weight 7 to 8 pounds. It is cumbersome and heavy to carry. Not suprisingly a skateboarder may not chose to walk and hand carry the board to his destination, but instead may try to carry the board in one hand and bicycle or motorbike himself there, unsafely risking control of the bicycle or motorbike to his one free hand. Moreover, many skateboarders need to transport skateboarding accessory gear such as knee pads, elbow pads, gloves, helmet, adjusting tools, and the like. In addition, some take their skateboards to school for after school sport skateboarding, and a need to carry schoolbooks and other schooling materials and articles can further compound the problem of skateboard transport, increasing the risk of unsafe transport if the skateboarder means to get there by bicycle or motorbike.
Another problem is that sometimes the skateboarder transports himself by skateboard to a destination, then has to carry the skateboard until he is ready to leave again. U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,883 to Pate for a skateboard holster attempted to address this problem of freeing the skateboarder's hands between use of the skateboard as transportation, but Pate's solution permits the skateboard to hand pendulously where it can swing and slap the leg of the user, slip up and down in the holster, and interfere with pedaling a bicycle.